Drax the Destroyer
Drax the Destroyer is a Marvel Comics superhero who is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is one of the main protagonists of the 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy. A fierce alien warrior whose family was murdered by Ronan the Accuser, Drax seeks vengeance on all those responsible or involved in his family's deaths, but comes to find a new one in his teammates. He appears as the tetartagonist of both Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy Drax has a personal vendetta against Ronan, who killed his family. Now fueled by pure rage, Drax will stop at nothing to take his revenge on the most dangerous being in the galaxy. Eventually, Drax was sent to the Kyln after killing dozens of soldiers and followers of Ronan. When Gamora was sent to the Kyln; Drax believed that killing Gamora, he finally have revenge that he craved. That same night, Moloka Dar and other prisoners took Gamora to the showers to murder her. When Moloka Dar was about to kill Gamora, he interrupts and asks if he knows who he is. Moloka Dar recognizes and gives him a knife to murder Gamora. However, Star-Lord stopped him when he made him realize this would accomplish nothing. Soon he became part of Star-Lord's group and were soon figuring out a way to escape the prison. Before the meeting with the Collector, Drax with Rocket and Groot got along pleasantly until he and Rocket got drunk and started arguing. While the others discovered that inside the Orb was a Infinity Stone, Drax informed to Ronan where they were. Drax says why who wanted to kill him but Ronan said not to remember them. After the talk followed by a brief fight, Ronan wins easily and decides to throw Drax in a tank filled with a yellow liquid. However, he is later rescued by Groot. During the battle to save Xandar, Drax and his teammates were introduced to Ronan's ship to attack in the way defeated Korath and many soldiers Sakaarans. When they were about to be killed by Ronan, Rocket came and crashed the Milano. About to explode the Dark Aster, in a heroic act Groot sacrificed to save Rocket and their new friends. They survived the explosion as Ronan but luckily it, Drax and Rocket destroyed the Universal Weapon revealing the Infinity Stone. Quill inmediately grabs the Orb, who was nearly killed by the power of the Stone. Then Gamora gives her hand to Quill followed by Drax and later Rocket and so direct the power of the Orb to kill Ronan. After the battle, he says that Ronan was a puppet of Thanos and Thanos would to be the next. Once in the Milano, Groot is seen dancing with the music "I Want You Back" by "The Jackson 5", freezing whenever Drax looked his way. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Marvel Animated Universe Ultimate Spider-Man Drax the Destroyer is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Nova. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon, and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Video Games Disney INFINITY Drax appears alongside the rest of the Guardians in the ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Guardians of the Galaxy Play-set by protecting Knowhere from Ronan the Accuser and his Sakaaran forces. Gallery Trivia *Jason Momoa auditioned and was offered the role of Drax the Destroyer, but turned it down, because he didn't want to be pigeonholed as a brute by the audience (having played several action roles) and to free himself up to direct Road to Paloma (2014). *Isaiah Mustafa, Brian Patrick Wade and Djimon Hounsou were considered for the role of Drax the Destroyer. But Djimon Hounsou was cast as Korath the Pursuer. External links * * *Drax the Destroyer on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki de:Drax der Zerstörer Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:The Avengers characters Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Those brought back to life Category:Acquired characters